Ten Tales of the Wizarding World
by VerelLupin
Summary: Various unconnected one shots in the daily lives of Harry & Friends. H/G & R/H, and various others.
1. Breathe Me

**I did this challenge in Avatar Fanfiction and wanted to see if I could do it with Harry Potter.**

**Basically set your Ipod on shuffle. Write ten short stories based on the first ten songs you hear.**

**Here's the hard part, each story has to be written during the song and only during the song. **

**Anyway!**

Enjoy....

**

* * *

**

**Breathe Me - Harry & Hermione & Ron**

None of her textbooks had taught her how to handle this type of situation. Nothing in the Great Hogwarts Library could help her or guide her. She was on her own.

How was she to handle them. Her two best friends yelling at each other. It was the pressure of the journey, she knew that but it didn't make it easier.

She served them food. One poked at it while the other didn't bother to glance at it.

One woke up with nightmares and the other never slept. She was bone tired but she was holding them together. She couldn't give up now. He disappeared and her world crumbled a little more. She consoled herself with the one that was left until days later both showed up.

Cold and wet but alive.

She longed to hug them to breathe them in. She held her ground and yelled out the frustrations that had been eating her inside. The horcrux spell lifted. They could relax and be friends again.

Harry made dinner and Ron held her for a change.


	2. Only One

**I was always curious about their motivations. What can I say. I just don't think they are that bad.**

**I'm an optimist.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Only One - The Malfoys**

Broken. It had broken. The Dark Lord would be furious. He would be livid.

He would demand a payment, a payment equal to the loss of a fractured soul. He begged and pleaded to be the payment but the Dark Lord wanted more. He realized in his misery that he could not protect his son.

It was the eve before the betrayal and yet she went to the only man that could save her son. He made a vow and she made one as well. One that would brand her a traitor but it was her only child. She had no choice.

The old man offered him sanctuary as if that would be enough. The Dark Lord had his family. Held them hostage and he was the only way to free them. The wand was taken from his young hands by the Potions master and the old headmaster fell.

He had failed and the punishment would be severe.

Here they were at the siege of the Hogwarts and he was stuck with the good guys. Good guys that saved him twice while he had tried to kill them all.

Harry the boy hero came out. He faced the Dark Lord with a courage that they would have given all their wealth in the world to have. Harry fell beneath the Dark Lord and she was sent to the boy.

She kneeled in the dirt, her hand clasping his dark head listening for a sound. For a moment the ebony strands shifted and seemed blonde but it was a trick of the light and both husband and wife sighed in defeat.

"Harry Potter is dead." She uttered to their master. Withdrawing she moved beside her husband. Her vow to the Potions Master was fulfilled. He had kept his.

"He's alive. He's inside but alive."

They huddled among the ruins of the great hall. Damaged and scarred but together, that was enough.


	3. Make Me Over

**I Love Neville. He's my hero!!**

* * *

**Make Me Over - Neville Longbottom**

She cried and he hugged her. She sough him out and from that moment on he began to shed his skin. He was not Neville the bumbling sidekick. He was Neville the leader of the Dumbledore's Resistance and he was still recruiting.

The teachers beat him, they tortured him but he smiled through the cracks and the pain. She cleaned and bandaged his bruised skin. She encouraged him.

His strength was tested but he withstood it when she disappeared. He continued to fight for them all.

For all who had disappeared; for the courageous Ginnys, for the self sacrificing Harrys and mostly for the Loyal Lunas. He became who his parents and grandmother had said he was. He showed what it was to be more than the sum of your talents.

The snake fell. The sword fell from his grasp and only after everything was over. Only when her path crossed his seven years later and she again sought him out, did he see.

He was made over and she was made for him.


	4. More than a Lovesong

**Gotta love the cluelessness that is Ron.**

* * *

**More than a Lovesong - Ron & Hermione**

She hid her worry. She put the locket on and he knew that everything was not what she portrayed. His burden was her sorrow but she refused to let him take hers on. Merlin knew he struggled with his.

He wasn't needed. He couldn't help. She needed someone like Harry and he was not Harry. So he left.

He returned but she wasn't happy. She was everything but. He didn't know what to do and it showed. How was he was to know that she loved him.

The Basilisk's chamber was empty save for the skin and few fangs left from a decrepit corpse. She cried when she couldn't pull them out and he offered his shoulder and his help. She took both.

He yanked out the monster's fangs and carried them for her. He freed the elves and he found out that she just wanted to be heard.

She kissed him in the middle of the war and gave him a little hope.


	5. The Scientist

This is my favorite couple. Long live HMS Chocolate (HG all the way!)

* * *

**The Scientist - Harry & Ginny**

"Harry."

He followed her voice. Her sweet tones coursed over him. He lost himself in her clean flowery scent. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to forever be surround by it.

She took his breath away and fueled his dreams to combat the hellish nights. Nights that would blend into days and back into nights. All without her near him.

He pulled up her image as if from an imaginary pensive. While Hermione slept and Ron whimpered. While the wind roared and shook their tent. He followed her miniscule form along the school dormitory. She paced like Dumbledore had years before her.

The map crinkled in his hand from his constant perusal. He would fight to get back to her. To a world where they could form a family.

The true testament of his will was put to the test as her scream shattered the night. He stayed motionless for her, willing Neville and Hagrid to move just a tiny bit faster. His name echoed all around him but it was her voice that pierced him.

He was not a murder but he would have killed Bellatrix if her mother hadn't beaten him to it. He saved Malfoy and his ilk. Unintentionally he redeemed the blonde slytherin boy by using his wand and ending the terror of the second war.

For her the elder wand was hidden. He stayed away to let her mourn. For her Harry would wait until she was ready. she was already waiting in the common room so he held out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Ginny Weasley.

It was like in the beginning, meeting again for the first time.

"Weasley, you say? How do you feel about Potter?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. The City is at War

I always get the weirdest ideas and for some reason this song totally struck me as Bella.

Enjoy

* * *

**City is at War - Bellatrix  
**

They scrambled back and forth. Screaming and running, she reveled in the chaos. She orchestrated it for her master. He would love it, he would love her.

Mcnair, the moron was hexing everything that moved but she picked and selected. She elevated the madness and carnage to an art, a palette of violence that swirled before her ministrations.

Lucius was too worried about his brat so she took his place. She looked around the fire and destruction at her fellow Deatheaters. They were weak. She would gladly kill them all.

None deserved to live if they failed the master. She would make sure of it. She struck again enjoying every scream and holding it within herself to share it with her Dark Lord later.

She was the most loyal. She loved him and would joyfully follow him to the end of the world. Even if it meant her death, she would go forth and do his bidding.


	7. Fireworks

I do love Sev.

He just needs love and some shampoo.

* * *

**Fireworks - Severus  
**

He shut the door with a snap. He hated these projects. He hated being in this position. No allies or enemies just a thin line between betrayal on either side.

Neither fully believed in him but he couldn't do anything to change it.

He had a job, he had made a pact. Draco was now an innocent, the unbreakable vow would see to that. He had to save the boy but at what cost?

He found himself studying the only man he had considered a friend, a man he had to murder. He raised his wand to protect Draco, to continue protecting Harry. To defend what was left of the love he had failed to save in the first war.

So he shouted the curse and bid goodbye to his last friend.

Dumbledore crumpled tipping backwards over the low parapet and into the empty air.

He heard the agonized gasp from the boy at his side and the boy hidden by the magical cloak and chocking back an apology, Severus Snape ran.


	8. Smoke Baby

Every time I do an Ipod shuffle drabble, I get one of these.

My mind loves the drama.

* * *

**Smoke Baby - Draco & Ginny  
**

He was half asleep but he could tell she was out of bed.

She stood in her slip, the red tip of her cigarette was the only light in the darkened room.

It was his own personal nightmare and he loved every minute of it. She shared these precious moments with him until she grew tired and left him, heaven and hell combined.

She downed a tumbler of vodka to stiffen her resolve. Her pale back was presented to him. Her freckles were a suggestion that he gladly took. He ran a palm down its smooth surface. When she didn't withdraw, it became an offer of one more time.

This part didn't change no matter how much she protested that this was the end of their affair. She said the same thing every time and he just shushed her like he always did.

He caressed the ones at the base of her spine and she arched like a content cat. His own ginger cat, the pet that came when it pleased. That came whenever her true owner didn't have the time to lavish attention on it.

He didn't mind the crumbs of the other man's hours, as long as he was allowed to lay claim to her once in a while.

She smoked afterwards, telling him between puffs that she was quitting him but then she had said she was quitting smoking as well. Another habit her Harry had no clue about.

Yet here she was smoking in his room, her body once more covered with his scent.

She took one last drag and told him they could not go on this way. He promised it was the last time he'd call and she said it was the last time she would answer but she was already turning to kiss him and making a liar of herself.

She tasted of smoke and he breathed it in.


	9. Emotion Waltz

This had started as a Sirius fic but turned into a Remus one. He doesn't get enough love I suppose.

* * *

**Emotion Waltz - Remus  
**

**'****So small and perfect.'**

At least he would be. He'd look just like James but have Lily's fire. He would teach him to ride on his broom or maybe on Sirius's motorcycle whichever Lily wouldn't skin him for. Not that she would have, he wasn't Sirius.

Remus pondered how he was to teach him about other creatures so he'd know compassion. It never occurred to him that he wouldn't have a chance and that Harry would learn on his own.

Without parents or Sirius as his godfather, he would grow up a lonely boy. A boy that despite not knowing any affection for many years; had still grown up with a huge heart.

He had seen the man beneath the beast in the broken down professor.

Lily and James could not have asked for a better son. The traitorous tear escaped him as he held the boy that had passed out from the sheer exhaustion of forcing out the Dark Lord.

The boy was strong and Remus hoped to become the parent Harry needed.

A few months later he watched in silent laughter as the young man glanced quickly at his friend's sister, a shy look on his face.

Remus gave thanks that he could at least be here to see the woman that would give young Harry the family that he had missed.

"Lily, James, Sirius. You'd be so proud."


	10. Home

Despite my other drabble. My favorite couple is Harry and Ginny.

They are so darling and I loved all the scenes in the new movie.

Anyway... sorry for the lack of space between words but Word is being stupid and won't let me space. Dammit!!

* * *

**Home - Harry and Ginny  
**

It was past six and he wasn't back yet. Where was he?

The dead would wait, the castle could wait but she couldn't anymore. She took the stairs two at a time.

She tripped on the trick step and a hand extended out to her.

His hand. She was home.

The Elder wand was safe. Hogwarts was safe. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were ok.

Some had been lost but mourning could wait.

He left the common room hitting the corridor at a dead run as if he didn't have any time left.

He had waited long enough to hold her.

He saw her standing in the middle of the staircase. She was cursing a blue streak. Her curls were in disarray and she was dirty and bruised and lovely as ever.

He extended his hand out to her, "Can I help?"

She took his hand and both knelt to watch him gently tug her foot out. She threw herself into his warmth at the same time that he harshly pulled her to him.

She wiped at the dirt on his cheek. "You've been missed."

A huge grin split his face. This was where he needed to be. He was home.


End file.
